


The Watcher

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While patrolling the boarders of the Shire, Aragorn comes upon a party of hobbits and discovers he's seen one of them before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirebound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirebound/gifts).



> Way back on August 11, Shirebound helped me with a very perplexing Word problem. I wanted to write this for her as a 'Thank You' way back then, but the hobbits weren't cooperating. So, I hope late is better than never, my dear. Thank you for your help.

Aragorn crept quietly toward the flickering light in the small stand of trees. He was not far from the Brandywine, on patrol along the north eastern boundary of the Shire, and a light so far from the nearest village or farmstead was more than unusual in this part of the country. Patrols had recently been increased as Orcs were starting to move about more than their wont, and strange Men had been seen lurking between Bree and the borders of the Shire. 

To Aragorn’s surprise and, even more, to his delight, he found not the Orcs or ruffians he was expecting, but a very small party of hobbits, three to be exact, sitting around a cook fire, smoking pipes and talking. Actually, only one was talking, the other two seemed to be listening with rapt attention. 

There was something familiar about the speaker, and in spite of himself, Aragorn risked being seen to creep even closer to the little campsite, trying to get a better look and to hear what was being said. He worked his way behind some bushes, which were thick enough for cover but still allowed him to easily see and hear the hobbits. To his credit, he felt a small pang of guilt for eavesdropping, but it was rare indeed to have such an opportunity to observe these delightful creatures so closely. He arranged himself as comfortably as possible and settled down to watch and listen.

The speaker was older than the other two who appeared to be in their ‘tweens’. One was unusually dark haired for a hobbit and the other as golden as the sun. They sat completely absorbed in the tale the elder one was telling. And it was a tale; one, in fact, which was very familiar to Aragorn. His face broke into a delighted smile and with difficulty he managed to keep from laughing aloud with joy and delight.

He knew now why the speaker had seemed familiar. He had heard him tell this very tale in the Hall of Fire when he was only a small boy. His foster father, Elrond, had punished him severely when he caught him there, hiding in the shadows. Even though he had known why it was important for him to stay out of sight when there were visitors to Rivendell, it had been well worth the punishment, he remembered. How often did one get a chance to see one of the legendary Halflings after all?

Aragorn listened to the end of the tale, and then watched as the hobbits settled down for the night. He knew he would keep watch over them for as long as they were so close to the borders of their little country. He thought about the tale he had heard that night and wondered how long they would be out here. Smiling softly to himself he hoped it would be for a long time.


End file.
